


Affection

by Wings_Clipped



Series: Eastside High School stories [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Embarrassment, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Teasing, They are gay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_Clipped/pseuds/Wings_Clipped
Summary: Bad is often reminded of how much he likes the life he is at right now. Especially with all type of love.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Eastside High School stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071851
Kudos: 79





	Affection

Bad was humming and messed with his black and red devil hoodie, with him squealing when he felt warm hands against his waist. Jumping up, he heard familiar laughter with him whining and pulling his head up. Skeppy had relaxed and complained of him using his pleading and hid his face into his neck. 

\-- 

He didn’t always appreciate Bad using the fact he got embarrassed by his pleading due to him using it in the past to get away with things. But, he still loves him, that's why he is so happy to be by his side. Also getting upset when they broke up once, it broke him and Bad. So them getting back together felt like heaven. 

Picking Bad up by the underside of his thighs, he laughed as he got embarrassed and tried to stop him. But he didn’t give in, with him sitting down, with Bad now in his lap. Now his boyfriend was messing with his hoodie jacket. 

“Are you that upset? We have-.” 

“No, language.” 

\-- 

Bad knew what Skeppy was gonna say, he didn’t like it when they were caught by IDots and then the school news. He remembers how much he didn’t want to go with his other friends trying to keep saying nothing will happen. 

They weren’t kidding because Dream threatened that if they spilled the news, they would be destroyed. No one would ever remember them, their social media, anything. His dirty blonde friend was very protective with him trying to tell him not to that again. 

They did come out eventually with no one able to hurt him or Skeppy. 

Bad felt a kiss on his neck with him whining “Skeppy noooo.” Having his hands on his shoulder, but didn’t actually stop him. 

“But why?” 

“It’s school Geppy.” 

“People have fucked in the bathrooms before. Bad, we aren’t doing anything bad.” 

“LANGUAGE! I know but still.” 

“... You are wearing my shirt.”   
\-- 

Skeppy already knew Bad stole some of his clothes with one of his iconic hoodies missing in his closet because he had it. 

“I am not!” Bad whined with him hiding his blushing face. He was lying since the t-shirt was his black and white striped one with long sleeves. It was a bit bigger on his boyfriend since he was two inches shorter than him. 

“Bad, you are lying.” He kissed his neck again with Bad sigh and didn’t hide his face after a few minutes. 

“I like it, it is warm and smells like you.” He mumbles with him, smiling since that was so cheesy but something he adores he heard Bad talk about how much he loves him. 

\-- 

Bad leaned into the taller affection with him kissing Skeppy when he was caught off guard. With him squealing as Skeppy leaned into it, with his warm arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Aw, you are so red.” He cooed to him with Skeppy picking him up, with him 

“You are a mean muffin.” 

“You love me! Don't you?” 

“Yes I do, I love you a lot Skeppy.” 

He hums in comfort when he is placed back into the ground with Skeppy keeping him close. Soon the loud bell made the taller groan and complained “This is bullshit, I barely got affection from him!” 

“We can go over with the rest later with a date ig you make you less grumpy.” 

“That is a plan.” 

He hums at the kiss from Skeppy and both left each other side. It’s known they are an overly affectionate couple. Compare to George and Dream who often mess with each other, then have private moments of affection. 

Sapnap and Karl weren’t out as a couple but they were affecatiate around them and their friends only because of Karl’s anxiety over people thinking that is why he is even part of an Elite group. When it was because of Chris and him being close and the group coming together. 

Ant and Velvet only flirted with each other, with them choosing to do dates rather than actual public affection. The only time they really did this was school organized with Mr. Beast’s help and the rest of the Beast gang. 

\-- 

School went fast for him with him now with the rest of the Muffinteers with Idots as they walked with the food they bought. Vurb makes odd comments of him and Skeppy together, and Skeppy trying to shut him up. (Poor Zelk was trying to keep Skeppy from tackling Vurb for all of the comments.)

He and Finn are ahead of them. Mostly Finn trying to get him to try out nails like Harvey or Spifey. With Mega by his side, using his sign language to tell both that he is annoyed at both Skeppy and Vurb. 

Speaking of Harvey and Spifey… 

Those two were messing around with Antfrost as they love to make fun of people sometimes. Most of the time in Skeppy’s words, that deserves it. He doesn’t think that but doesn’t comment on it. 

Sapnap, Punz, Dream and George were together and messing with George with the Brit trying to fight the other three. It is normal for those four to fight because Punz gave into money and bribes, George is stubborn, Sapnap and Dream find it funny to mess with him. 

\-- 

He likes where he is at, now. 

He has someone who loves him with friends who cared, heck some of them feel like younger siblings to him and are family. 

Bad wouldn’t replace anything here. 

He lets out a small laugh feeling a kiss on his cheek from Skeppy. 

He is happy.


End file.
